


You Can Take the Boy Out of Florida, but You Can't Take Florida Out of the Boy

by keptan_on_ze_bridge



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptan_on_ze_bridge/pseuds/keptan_on_ze_bridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Frankie go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take the Boy Out of Florida, but You Can't Take Florida Out of the Boy

"Frankiiiieee" Zach whines as he walks into the older man's living room in nothing but a pair of shorts. "I'm bored."

Frankie looks up from the open twitter app on his phone. "Well let's go do something Rose."

It's almost New Years and Zach has been staying in Frankie's apartment since the day after Christmas when he flew here to visit. Due to the cold weather they haven't gone out much and it's making Zach a little antsy.

"What do you have in mind?" Zach asks, sitting next to Frankie on the couch and wrapping his arms around him. Even though they cuddle 24-7 Zach still refuses to make a move and that's making Frankie a little antsy.

However, Frankie can't resist and leans into the embrace with a sigh before replying "I think we should go ice skating!"

"I've never been ice skating before..." 

"Seriously Rose? You've never been ice skating? Not once?" Frankie asks. Zach just shakes his head. Frankie smirks."Well I guess I'll just have to show you how then."

* * *

 

A few hours later they're at the outdoor ice skating rink in Rockefeller center. It's crowded and a lot of little kids are running around their feet as they put on the ice skates. 

"How are you even supposed to walk in these things?" Zach mumbles eyeing the skates.

Frankie shakes his head with a smile. "Oh Rose."

They put them on before getting up and walking to the rink. As soon as Frankie's feet hit the ice he takes off and speeds around the rink, spinning a few times in the process. Zach just watches in awe as he tries to get up the courage to step on the ice. 

Frankie speeds around the big rink again before coming to a stop right outside the door. "Well are you going to come in or not?" He asks Zach who's still hanging onto the door.

"Yeah just give me a..." He gets cut off as Frankie grabs him by the arm and pulls him onto the ice. 

Zach almost falls down the second Frankie lets go of his shoulder. To say that Zach is definitely not a natural would be an understatement. He continues to flail around as Frankie circles the rink again, soaring past families, and doing tricks the whole way round. 

Zach somehow manages to make it to the side of the rink and starts using the side to pull himself around like a few small children are doing.

"Wow Rose." Frankie says in his ear, surprising Zach who loses his footing and hits the ground with a smack. Frankie laughs as Zach just looks up at him like an angry puppy causing Frankie to laugh harder. "Here." he offers his hand to the man on the ground who takes it willingly. 

After they manage to get Zach back up on his feet Frankie doesn't let go of his hand and starts pulling him along. They manage to make it all the way around the rink without incident. Zach smiles. "Hey, maybe this isn't so bad." He says right before Frankie lets go of his hand and he goes flying into a wall. 

Frankie circles around and comes up next to him. Zach can tell he's trying not to laugh. "That was mean." He says to Frankie.

Frankie giggles. "Well at least you made it a few feet on your own Rose." Zach doesn't look amused. "Here I'll keep pulling you. At least you're good at that."

Zach snorts. "How do I know you won't let go again?"

"You have to trust me Rose."

"The last time I trusted you I got evicted from the big brother house." Zach replies but holds his hands out for Frankie to take anyway.

Frankie frowns. "Zach you know I regret that right?" 

Zach nods. "I know, I was kidding."

Frankie grabs his hands and starts skating backwards pulling Zach along. "No you weren't." He says looking over his shoulder to make sure he doesn't run into anybody.

"I obviously was, Rose."

"If you say so."

They continue to circle the rink, almost running into a few people causing Zach to laugh. After a while Frankie ditches Zach along the side to go show off. He gets towards the middle of the rink and starts spinning, twirling, and jumping. He even starts to draw a crowd. Zach feels like he's watching a professional and he honestly can't get over how perfect Frankie looks just then. 

When Frankie finishes the crowd that's gathered starts clapping, and so does Zach. 

"Thank you, Thank you. I'll be here all day." Frankie tells the crowd with a bow. 

As he's heading back to Zach, Frankie sees a little girl with blonde hair crying next to the wall. He stops and skates over to her. He bends down and asks"Hey, what's wrong?" 

She looks at him with tear filled eyes and says "I lost my mommy."

Zach makes his way over and right as he gets to them he slips and falls on his butt. The little girl laughs. 

"What's your name?" Frankie asks as Zach tries to get up and just falls back down again.

"Emma." She says before giggling at Zach's antics.

Frankie helps him up before turning back to Emma and saying "Well I'm Frankie, and this is Zach. He falls down a lot."

She giggles as Zach says "Thanks bro." before rolling his eyes. He turns to the little girl. "Do you want us to help you find your mommy?"

She nods, and wipes her eyes before taking Frankie's hand. Frankie grabs Zach with his other hand before they start to skate around the rink. "Tell me if you see her." Frankie says to Emma. They start looking for any frantic mothers but after they make their way around a few times they start to get a bit hopeless. Eventually Frankie stops. "Zach can you put her on my shoulders." Zach lifts the little girl up so she's sitting high enough to see. "Do you see her?" Frankie asks.

She looks around the rink for a few moments before pointing to their right at the very edge of the rink. "Over there!" She exclaims. 

Frankie grabs a hold of her legs so she doesn't fall and makes his way in the direction she pointed, leaving Zach behind. Suddenly he sees an upset blonde woman talking to some security guards. "Ma'am, I think I found your daughter." He says. 

As he sets Emma back on the ground her mother turns around. Emma skates over and hugs her legs. "Oh thank god!" Her mother says, before looking up at Frankie. "Thank you so much." 

"Oh you're wel..." Something suddenly hits him from behind, knocking the breath out of him. Frankie manages to catch Zach right before he falls again. 

"Stop leaving me!" Zach says, smacking the blond man on the arm. He realizes they're being watched and turns to Emma's mom. "Oh, hello." He says. 

She just smiles at them both. "Thank you both so much for finding my little girl." She turns to her daughter. "And you need to stop running off." 

"It's really no problem." Frankie says with a smile. 

"Can I buy you two a hot dog or something?"

"Oh no..." Zach says.

"Really, I want to repay you. You pretty much saved my whole world." She says looking down at her daughter.

"Well..." Zach looks to Frankie who just shrugs. "If you insist."

"Well I insist." She replies. "C'mon Hannah." She says to a blond pre-teen girl before leading the way off the skating rink. 

After getting back into their regular shoes the group goes to find a nearby vendor. They find a bench and Emma and Hannah sit. "What do you boys want?" Emma's mom asks. 

"Some hot cocoa sounds good right now." Frankie says. 

She turns to Zach "I'll take a hot dog."

"I want whatever Zach gets!" Emma exclaims, pulling on his hand to sit next to her so he does. 

"Just get me whatever" Hannah says sitting on the other side of the bench as Frankie sits on the other side of Emma. As her mom walks off she eyes Frankie before asking. "Are you gay?"

Zach quirks an eyebrow up at her but Frankie just replies "Yep." with a smile.

"What's gay?" Emma asks.

"Well..." Frankie starts. "It means I like boys."

She makes a face. "Ew but boys have cooties." 

Frankie grins. "Not all of them. Zach doesn't have cooties!" 

Emma turns to Zach. "Are you gay?"

Zach's face turns to a bright shade of red but he says. "Well I don't know. You see I like this one guy but I think he might cooties so I don't know what to do about it." He looks over Frankie whose eyes have grown wide.

"Well if it's Frankie I don't think he has cooties, so you're good!" She says with a completely serious face. Both Zach and Frankie can't help but laugh. 

"It is Frankie right?" She asks. Zach nods. "Well you like Zach right?" 

Frankie nods. "Of course, Rose."

'Well why aren't you married yet?" She asks. "And my name's not Rose." She says to Frankie.

She's so serious it takes everything in them both not to bust out laughing. "Well I think Zach is still trying to decide if I have cooties or not." Frankie says.

Emma leans over and sniffs Frankie before turning to Zach. "He smells good so he doesn't have cooties." Zach loses it and busts out laughing just as their mom walks over with the food.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

 

"Bye!" Zach and Frankie both call out and wave at Emma, Hannah and their mom as they walk away. 

They both hear Emma ask "Mom, can I have pink hair like Frankie." as they walk away.

"I like her." Frankie says, leaning his head on Zach's shoulder. They're still sitting on the bench, just wasting time.

"Me too." Zach says putting his arm around Frankie. "I was serious about what I said earlier though." He says so quietly Frankie isn't sure he heard right.

"Really?" Frankie asks, lifting his head up to look Zach in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it took me so long." He says.

Frankie grabs his face and pulls their lips together. The kiss is short and sweet and over too quickly. After pulling away Frankie lays his head back on Zach's shoulder.

Zach kisses the top of his head. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Rose." Frankie sighs contentedly. "We should go ice skating more often."


End file.
